Danny B
"Dangerous" Danny Bravo is an American professional wrestler, signed with the WLF. He is a one time WLF Tag Team champion. He returned to the WLF on May 26th, 2015. He is the current WLF Intercontinental champion Professional Wrestling Career WLF Debut and the Tag Team Champions Danny B first signed with the WLF in September of 2011. He was initially a surprise entrant in a 6 man Chicago Street Fight involving the APA, The New Age Outlaws, and his partner Andrew Darner, who was just coming off a beating from the New Age Outlaws, Danny and Darner quickly enamored themselves with the WLF fans, with their fast paced, acrobatic, hard core style. They were dubbed the Demoliton Express. Danny Bravo's run with the Demolition Express started with a fued, with then WLF Color Commentator Jesse Ventura. Since the debut of the Demolition Express, Ventura repeatedly scoffed and decried Darner and Danny's high flying style of competition. As fan suport picked up for the duo, they entered into a small fued with the Masked Russians, competing both in single and tag team matches. Ventura continued his dislike of the Demolition Express, evan as others joined the two. Ultimately at Halloween Havoc, in a Tag Team TLC Match facing the Twin Towers and the LOD, the Demolition Express won the WLF Tag Team Championship. After winning the championship, Danny and Darner once again began feuding with the Masked Russians, first competing in a Table match (Darner) and a Russian Chain Match (Danny). The following week, Danny and Darner defended the Tag titles for the first time against the Russians. After a long bout, the Demolition Express became the first tag team in WLF history to successfully defend the titles. The Demolition Express faced the Russians once again in a non-title Survivor Series match at the 2011 Survivor Series, but failed to win. The first Prime Time of 2012 saw the Demolition Express return as Tag Team Champions, still feuding with the Masked Russians. One of the first matches of the New Year consisted of a challenge from The Grand Wizard, a hard core match with Darner facing the Shiek. As quoted by Gorilla Monsoon, "All hell broke loose in that arena, the WLF has never witnessed such a destructive spectacle." During the course of the match, which saw not only Danny B attack Jesse Ventura after repeated insults, a surprise appearance by Abdullah the Butcher led to utter chaos, and a large fire that destroyed the ring. This incident also led to a six month ban from Madison Square Garden. The following week, as Darner was forced to sit out the match due to injuries, Danny B was instead joined by Sgt. Slaughter in a title defense against the Russians. A controversial finish led to Gordon Gekko declaring that the Demolition Express were still champions, and a final bout between the two teams would take place on the January 30th episode. On the 30th, the Demolition Express was once again joined by Sgt. Slaughter in a six man tornado tag match, with the Masked Russians being joined by Ivan Koloff. The match ended with the Russians claiming victory and the titles, and the end of, what was then, the longest Tag Title reign in company history. The DmX Army After losing the tag team titles, the Demolition Express began a campaign of mischief and excitement throughout the WLF, much to the chagrin of Jesse Ventura. At this time, Kelly Kelly and Tony Schiavone were officially announced as members of the DmX Army. Each week, Darner and Danny would come out, eager to antagonize Ventura further, even destroying his car once with a monster truck. During a match against Ted DiBiase and Lord Regal of the Million Dollar Corporation, Ventura attacked Danny Bravo with a baseball bat, trying to take him out. Ventura tried to interfere later in the match, only to be stopped by Goldberg, an ally of the Demolition Express. The match continued, against the protestations of DiBiase. Towards the end of the bout, Goldberg speared DiBiase through a ringside barricade, leaving the path clear for Danny to hit Regal with his finishing move, make the pin, and secure the victory. With this victory over Regal, who had boasted that he’d give his WLF Heavyweight #1 Contender spot to anyone who could pin him fairly, Danny B took the challenge on March, 26th. The March 26 episode saw Danny Bravo stir up a bit of controversy during his entrance, bringing in the Miami Police Special Response Team, who were fully armed, and scaring some of the fans. After Regal complained, Danny had the police leave, and the match began. Though the match had many close calls, Regal eventually won, much to the joy of Jesse Ventura. The following week on Prime Time, the Demolition Express teamed with Goldberg, Hulk Hogan, and the Super Patriot against the Twin Towers, Bad News Brown, and former Demolition Express rivals, the Masked Russians. Shortly before the match began, Gordon Gekko fired Jesse Ventura as color commentator for Prime Time, but instructed him to put an “Old School” team together to face the Demolition Express and their new allies, the Ring Commanders (Major Tom and AJ Styles). Danny’s team won, with Hulk Hogan picking up the pin. During this match, Chainsaw Charlie appeared, and attacked Darner, leading to a Dumpster Match between Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie facing the Demolition Express. Even though he was fired, Ventura continued to harass Danny and Darner, acting as manager for Jack and Charlie. The Demolition Express picked up a hard fought win, and left Jesse fuming once again. Leading into WrestleMania, Danny took on Major Tom in a match to determine the team captain for the Extreme Generation. Danny won the match, and led the so called “Rebel Alliance” to WrestleMania. The night of the pay per view, The Rebel Alliance took on the “Old School Coalition” consisting of the Warlords, Demolition, and Sensational Sherri. Kelly Kelly pinned Sherri, after which each member of the Extreme Generation used their finishers on Ventura, with Danny B hitting the Hold My Beer last, and ending the feud. After WrestleMania, the Demolition Express left Prime Time to tour with Mexico’s CMLL. A month after departing, word came that the Demolition Express had disbanded, exciting new color commentator Bobby Heenan. Return to the WLF and Singles Competition Much to the dismay of Bobby Heenan, Danny Bravo returned to the WLF on the May 28 episode of Prime Time, bringing Kelly Kelly along with him. Upon his return, Danny B immediately began feuding with Rocco Glenbridge. Danny started off the feud by comparing Glenbridge with his old rival, Jesse Ventura. Their first match resulted in a victory for Glenbridge, after his manager Bob Backlund distracted the referee. The following week, Danny B laid down a challenge to Glenbridge, barring their managers, and having a special enforcer at the match. In an incredible bit of luck, Pat Patterson selected Sgt. Slaughter, Danny B's one time ally, to be the special enforcer. The match ended in a slight controversy as Rocco had applied the Crossface Chicken Wing, but Danny maneuvering to pin Glenbridge. Danny was announced as the winner, much to Glenbridge's chagrin. later that same night, Gordon Gekko announced a best two out of three falls match to take place at World War III PPV. The June 18th episode of Prime Time saw Danny teaming with Kelly Kelly to take on Natalya Belaya and her manager Tazz. This matched stemmed from the recent attacks by Tazz on Natalya's opponents. While Danny and Tazz began to brawl at ringside, Kelly Kelly picked up the win, even while being locked in Natalya's version of the Tazz-mission. The week before World War III Danny continued his feud with Glenbridge, this time competing in a pick your poison match. Both men were allowed to pick the other's opponents for the matches, with Danny selecting the returning Goldberg to face Rocco (Goldberg won via countout after Rocco abandoned the ring), and Glenbridge selecting Bob Backlund to face Danny, (Danny lost the match after being attacked by Christopher Knight for the second time that night, igniting a feud that would continue for months.) At the World War III PPV, Danny and Rocco's feud would come to an end after Rocco won their match, two falls to one. later in the evening, at the 60 man Battle Royale, Danny eliminated Christopher Knight, only to be attacked by Knight,and eliminated himself. Conflict with the nWo, and WLF Heavyweight Championship League The summer of 2012 led to one of the most heated, and destructive feuds for the Dangerous One. After the repeated attacks from Knight, Danny challenged the nWo leader to a falls count anywhere match on the July 23rd episode of Prime Time. The match, which saw involvement of not only the nWo, but Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Danny's former partner Andrew Darner as well, was one of the most destructive matches the WLF had seen, eventually sending both men to the hospital. At the hospital, both men began brawling once again. The conflict took a serious turn the following week, when members of the nWo kidnapped Kelly Kelly, shortly before the Extreme Generation/nWo match. The match went ahead despite the threats from the nWo, and shortly after it began, Trish Stratus and Hulk Hogan came running into the arena, followed closely by Kelly Kelly, Tony Schiavone, and Goldberg. Goldberg and Schiavone had worked together to find Kelly, and found her in the nWo locker room. The match continued despite the drama, but the nWo came away with the victory. Return from Sabbatical On the May 26th episode of Prime Time, Danny Bravo made his return to the WLF, taking the place of the Undertaker in a mixed tag match against Skull's Children. He was teamed with Poison Ivy, though she was entirely focused with Ella Black Hart. Once Ivy had chased Ella from the Arena, Danny faced down three of Skull's children. The timely return of the Undertaker helped secure Danny's return victory. On 10 July 2015, at World War III, he captured the vacant WLF intercontinental championship after he defeated Chris Knight, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in a fatal 4 way match. Notable Feuds Jesse Ventura The Masked Russians Christopher Knight The nWo Rocco Glenbridge In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Hold My Beer (Coast to Coast) *Implosion (Inverted front powerslam) Signature Moves *Roughneck Kick (superkick) *Con-chair-to *DDB (DDT onto a steel chair) *Moonsault Mangers *Captain Lou Albano *Kelly Kelly Wrestlers Managed *Kelly Kelly Nicknames *'The Dangerous One' *The Most Dangerous Man in the WLF *The Hard Hitting Roughneck *'The Demo Dope' (used by Jesse Ventura, and Bobby Heenan) Music *When Worlds Collide -- Powerman 5000 (As part of the Demolition Express) *'Head For the Barricade -- Limp Bizkit' 'RP'd by:' Chiliman96b Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions